


The Color Red, Dancing, and Snow Ball Fights

by herondick



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: One-shot of one of the London Institute's Christmas Parties.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 22





	The Color Red, Dancing, and Snow Ball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

London Institute, December 25th, 1877  
“Will, must you wear the same color as me? I don’t want anyone at the Christmas party thinking I was trying to match with you,” Jessamine screamed, the sound of her voice echoing throughout the drawing room. She said the word “you” like it was poison.

Will sat in the arm chair across from her, examining his nails. He didn’t look at her as he replied, “Oh Jessamine. Calm down. Red is a normal color to wear ‘round this time of year. It is Christmastime, after all.” He looked at her then and smirked. “I promise you, my dear Jessie, nobody will think you are matching with me.”

It was true. The two of them were wearing the same color red. Jessamine was wearing a dress of a dark red silk with gold trimmings. Her corset was laced very tight, insinuating her petite waist. The whole ensemble complimented her fair skin and hair. She looked very pretty, aside from the scowl that was plastered onto her face.

Will, on the other hand, was dressed in normal Victorian evening dress, with a dark red waistcoat the same color as Jessamine’s dress. The color perfectly complemented his blue eyes that were the same color as a night sky.

Jessamine did not like it when anything threatened to take away all of the attention being placed on her. And, apparently, matching with Will in any way would be tonight’s threat. Jessamine opened her mouth to scream something back at Will, but the door opened and Jem walked in.

Will and Jessamine’s head turned to look at him... and Will burst out laughing and Jessamine’s anger escalated. Jem was dressed in evening dress that was similar to Will’s, so similar in the fact that they were both wearing a dark red waistcoat.

Jessamine was fuming. “Oh, bother! You two planned this! You are trying to ruin my evening!” She gathered up her skirts, pushed passed Jem, and with one last icy look at the two of them, stormed from the room, her blond curls bouncing.

Jem looked at Will, his silver eyes wide. “What the hell was that all about?” he asked as he walked across the room and sat in the arm chair across from Will.

Will indicated their rose colored waistcoats. “She’s just angry because she thinks we’re trying to ruin her evening by taking all of the attention away from her.”

Jem grinned. “We do look rather dashing tonight, don’t we?” Jem looked healthy tonight. He had a flush of color to his cheeks and his eyes were bright.  
Will stood and spread his arms out wide, showing himself off proudly. “I did try a little harder tonight. Perhaps I will even dazzle the socks off Gabriel Lightwood.”

Jem scoffed. “As long as Tatiana doesn’t get to you first. You know how she gets at the Christmas parties.”

Will grinned, remembering previous Christmas parties, one of them ending with Tatiana in tears and Gabriel with a broken arm. It hadn’t been one of Will’s best moments, but then again Will didn’t have many good moments in the first place. Will chuckled and started for the door. “The party will be starting soon. Charlotte will have our heads if we’re late... again.”

Jem laughed out loud. Every year since he had been in London, he and Will had been late to every Christmas party. And every year, Charlotte would have words with them after the guests left.

Jem stood and followed Will out into the hallway. He held a hand out to Will, “Lead the way, my parabatai.”

\---

Unfortunately, Will did not dazzle the socks off of Gabriel. He did quite the opposite, actually. The two of them immediately started giving each other menacing glares as soon as the Lightwoods had arrived. Jem had given his best efforts to keep them separate, but in the end he lost that battle. They were standing on the edge of the dance floor now, watching fellow Shadowhunters dance along to the beautiful music. Will and Gabriel were arguing with each other about who was a better dancer.

“Since you foolishly think think you’re a better dancer than me, why don’t we put it to the test?” Will was saying. “I’m sure there are plenty of ladies here tonight who would love the opportunity to dance with us.” Will then looked over at Jem and pointed. “And Jem can be the judge. What do you say, Lightwood?”

Jem was only half listening to the conversation. He was too busy watching the violinist in the room. He was watching in amazement as the man’s long fingers pulled beautiful notes from the instrument.

“That isn’t fair at all!” Gabriel protested. “He’s your parabatai, William. Of course he would pick you over me.”

Jem was listening enough to respond. “You never know, Gabriel. I’ve been told that I’m extremely fair, even when it concerns Will.” Jem ignored Will’s look of betrayal. “Alas, I’ve seen Will dance with many fine ladies at previous Christmas parties, and I can promise you, he’s very good at it.”

Will’s look of betrayal quickly turned into one full of pride. “Perhaps I should ask your sister to dance. She is in love with me, is she not? Or did I misinterpret her diary? That would be dreadful, considering I read it in front of everyone,” Will said. He always knew what to say to push Gabriel.

Gabriel moved towards Will in a way that broke Jem’s attention away from the violinist with a snap. He put a hand on Gabriel’s chest, stopping him where he was standing.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Jem said, all of the usual kindness in his voice gone. Gabriel and Jem were staring at each other. For a moment, Jem thought Gabriel was going to ignore his warning, but something in Jem’s eyes made Gabriel slump his shoulders, obviously giving in.

“So be it, Carstairs,” Gabriel spat back. “Will Herondale will be dead within the next few years, and nobody will be missing him when he’s gone.” Gabriel straightened up and stalked away, joining his father and brother on the far side of the room.

Will made a noise that sounded like he was choking. “How dare he say that about me? Are you just going to let him insult me like that, James?”

Jem put an arm around Will’s shoulders, trying to calm him down. “Gabriel isn’t worth it, Will.” Will didn’t seem to be calming down the way Jem wanted, so he continued, “I need some fresh air. Would you care to join me outside?”

Will said nothing as he followed Jem out of the room. He continued to be silent as they walked through the doors of the Institute and out into the cold December air. It had been snowing since early that morning, and now everything outside was covered in white.

Once they were outside, Will spoke. “Thank you for trying to calm me down. I shouldn’t let Gabriel get to me like that.”

Jem laughed softly. “It’s my job, as your parabatai. It’s written into the contract, you know. ‘To show utmost concern for each other’s well-being, bonded parabatai should always keep each other calm, especially at Christmas parties,’” Jem recited, sounding so official it almost sounded like the contract was real.

Will laughed softly, but said nothing in response. The two boys stood in the courtyard and let the snow fall around them.

A few moments later, the door to the Institute opened and Jessamine walked out, wrapped in a furry shawl that covered her entire upper body.

Will looked at her questioningly. “How is all of the attention going to be on you if you’re outside?”

Jessamine scowled at him. “You’re not the only one who has Christmas traditions from before all of this.” She indicated the Institute. “I’m coming out here to remember my parents and pay my respects to them. Mama loved Christmas.”

At that, Will paled slightly, suddenly remembering precious memories of Christmases he had spent in Wales. His mother cooking, Ella reading to him and Cecily by the fire.

Jem, as he always does, noticed the sudden change in Will. He thought for a moment, trying to think of something that would raise his spirits. He looked at the snow on the ground and smirked. He bent down, quiet so neither Will nor Jessamine took notice. He took the cold snow into his hand and balled it up. He raised his arm and launched it at Will, hitting him in the dead center of his head.

Will turned quickly, trying to find the culprit. His eyes, to Jem’s surprise went straight to Jessamine. “Since when does paying your respects include you throwing snow balls at people?” he demanded as he bent down and formed another ball of snow in his hand. He threw it at Jessamine, hitting her in the stomach.

Jem covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. This is not how he had expected this to turn out. At all.

“I didn’t throw it at you! But now you’ve gone and made the front of my dress wet!” Jessamine screamed at Will. She ran down the steps. She formed a snow ball in her hand and threw it at Will, hitting him in the face.

Will wiped the snow off and turned to Jem. “You threw it? And all of this time I thought we were friends! Blood brothers!” Will was being very dramatic, but there was nothing menacing in his tone. A smile was playing at his lips. He bent down once again, this time filling both hands with snow. “If it’s a war you want, James Carstairs, then it’s a war you shall get.”

Over the course of the next few minutes, the courtyard in front of the London Institute was full of flying snow balls. Even Jessamine participated, mainly because Will and Jem would throw them at her between attacking each other.

By the end of it, the three of them were completely covered in snow and shivering.

Jessamine looked down at herself and sighed. “My dress is ruined now. Must you two always be so annoying?” She rolled her eyes, turned away, and walked back into the Institute.

Will and Jem were laughing with each other. “We should really get back to the party,” Jem said. “Charlotte with start to wonder where we are.”

Will nodded in agreement. “Surely poor Jessie has already started complaining to Charlotte, saying that we pulled her into that against her will. You know she’s always making up awful stories like that.”

“Well, you did hit her with a snow ball,” Jem reminded him, smiling over at Will.

“Only because you hit me first!” Will protested.

Jem shrugged. “Details, details.”

The two boys walked up the steps, ready to get inside where it was warm.

Jem looked over at Will. He knew Will was missing home. He had talked before about holidays he had spent with his family. Even though Will did his best not to show it, Jem knew that deep down Will was feeling pain. He was glad that tonight he had made Will laugh. He hoped, even if for a few moments, Will had felt at home, here in London. “Merry Christmas, Will,” Jem said, his voice gentle.

Will looked at him, his blue eyes shining. He gave Jem a smile and followed him inside to enjoy the rest of the Christmas party.


End file.
